


Harry Potter and the Fallen Stone

by Victoria_Gray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Gray/pseuds/Victoria_Gray
Summary: Harry Potter has had peace for many years since the Battle of Hogwarts. His children have grown and are attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.Times are starting to change, the darkness is starting to return to the wizardry world, and Harry is the only person who can stop it.He will have to return to Hogwarts, past and present, to recall the secrets he left behind, even if it means risking the people who mean the most to him.





	1. Night Terror

The sound of thunder was hitting of the double gazed windows, the rain was trying to break the bricks of the house, while Harry Potter slept in his wooden pine bed. 

Ginny was peaceful, as if she had left the world behind, her red coloured hair lay over her shoulder. Harry hadn’t felt this way since they had left school, since the showdown at Hogwarts many years ago. 

It was only tonight that he could feel the burning of his scar again. He tossed and turned in the bed as the nightmares started again, the fear was trying to eat him up while a figure appeared face to face with him.

“Harry!” Ginny cried, turning the bedroom light on, “wake up!”

“Ginny,” he said, lifting his glasses on from the bedside unit. He put them on, noticing how his body and arms were covered in a cold sweat and red burn like marks.

“This is more than just bad dreams,” she said, taking his face in her hands.

“I don’t no what it is,” Harry said, wiping the cold sweat from his forehead,  
“But I have felt like this before, many years ago at Hogwarts.”

“When?” Ginny asked.

“It was during my fifth year,” he said, “do you remember at the start of the year, there was a new student put into our House?”

“Every year there are new students put into Gryffindor,” Ginny said, “first years.”

“This student wasn’t a first year,” Harry explained, “it was a girl, fourteen or fifteen, I can’t remember. It was during the Welcoming Feast, do you remember?”

“I remember a girl that night, but she was very quiet, she sat by herself at our table,” Ginny said.

“I don’t think she was to be put into our House,” Harry said.

Ginny put her hand to his forehead,  
“Harry, I think you need to sleep over this.”

“No!” He said, “I need you to know, the first time I was like this, was the night of that welcoming feast. Now, I don’t no how or why I am like this, but I need...”

“What do you need?” Ginny asked.

“I need to tell all that I know,” Harry said, “there are things that I know, that no one else at Hogwarts knew, about that girl.”

“What was her name?”

“Sapphira,” Harry said, “her eyes were like blue sapphires, I had never seen anything like them before.”


	2. A New Student

September 1995

The Welcome Feast had began, Hogwarts was loud and full of cheer, everyone was happy to be back,  
“It’s great to be back,” Hermione said, drinking from her goblet.

“It is,” Ron said, while eating a chicken thigh, “did you have a nice summer?”

“Yes it was enjoyable,” Hermione replied, “Harry? Are you okay?”

Harry Potter sat staring at the food in front of himself, his head was clouded by the events last year near the Riddle House.

“Fine,” he replied, not lifting his eyes from the table, “I just... I have a bad feeling about this year.”

“It will be okay,” Hermione said, moving beside him. She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

“I saw him,” Harry explained, “and no one believes me.”

“We believe you,” Ron whispered.

“You believe me that much you whisper it,” Harry grunted.

“We are your friends, and we believe you,” Hermione explained.

“Attention!”   
Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat, looking at Harry directly in the eye.

“Now I want to wish everyone a very good year, it is the beginning of the term and we, your professors have every inch of hope that it will be a good year.”

“Do you think he is scared?” Ron asked, as Professor Dumbledore kept talking.

Professor Dumbledore stood in silence; Harry looked at his teacher, and he could see a sense of fear in his pale skinned face.   
The hall was so quiet, a pin could have dropped.   
Dumbledore started to mutter, lifting his arm towards the doors of the Great Hall.

“A student, still needing to be sorted into a house?”

She looked around fifteen or sixteen, dressed in the basic Hogwarts robes. She walked with grace towards Professor Dumbledore, her hair as black as coal and her skin as white as snow. Harry looked her way, noticing them eyes, the sapphires looking back at her. The pain went down his face, his scar started to burn; the closer she got to him, the worse the burning got.

“Your name?” Professor McGonagall asked.

“Sapphira,” The girl replied.

Professor Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall, giving the go ahead for the sorting hat.  
Sapphire sat on the seat, while the hat was close to her head.

“Oh very easy, yet so difficult,” The hat laughed, “it is either one or the other, yet both are strong in your blood. Better be...”

The Slytherin table were watching, Harry could hear them,  
“She is coming to us,” one said.  
“I know her family,” said another.

The sorting hat, took a pause, before shouting,  
“Gryffindor!”

The students at the table cheered, everyone stood while Harry and his friends looked at each other in confusion,  
“It’s hurting again,” Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, “when she came into the room.”

“I thought she would be in Slytherin,” Ron whispered.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Well, they all seem to know who she is, and we don’t,” he explained.

“I don’t no,” Harry said, watching Sapphire come to the table. She sat close, yet far enough to not hear their conversation.

“We will keep ourselves to ourselves,” Hermione said, returning to drinking from her goblet.

Harry watched Sapphire’s black hair pulled over her shoulder, platter down to her waist. Her eyes shifted to him, before she gave him a light smile.


End file.
